


Puff of Heaven

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 啊，他恍然地點頭。你對貓過敏，然後養貓。李帝努也鄭重其事地點了點頭。羅渽民將他拉回來，用粉底遮他略略泛紅的眼瞼。真是任性，他說，偏要去喜歡那些對自己不好的東西。那也沒辦法，李帝努閉著眼說，就是喜歡上了嘛。





	Puff of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及娜諾性描寫。

1.

羅渽民有點遲到了。推開休息室的門時李帝努已經等在裡頭，並不是很認真地翻著台本。「渽民哥來啦。」電視台的工讀生先發現了他，然後坐在鏡子前的人才抬起了頭，露出一個介於理解與調侃之間的微笑。

「電梯塞車。」羅渽民扁了扁嘴，把化妝箱砰地放上了桌面。李帝努幫著他把東西往旁邊推，手就若有似無地碰了碰他的腰際。「你沒有晚很多，」那雙眼睛笑了起來，變成兩道彎彎的月。「大概五分鐘而已。」

「五分鐘就差很多了。」羅渽民隨口說著，從化妝包裡掏出塊新的海綿拆開。

李帝努是S台晨間新聞半年前新上任的小主播，說小，也不過是跟同台那幾位資深主播一列排開時會忍不住發出的感嘆。他用海綿在那張俊美的臉上把粉底延展推開，李帝努閉著眼睛仰起下顎，睫毛像折扇般打出了深深的陰影。

「你吃早餐了嗎？」李帝努閉著雙眼，卻還是翹著嘴唇問。羅渽民注意到穿著西裝的人伸手拉住了他的罩衫邊緣，將紐扣抓在指尖來回摸索著，他權當是陷入黑暗之中的不安全感作祟，避重就輕地回答：「我喝咖啡了。」

「只喝了咖啡吧？」

「嗯。」

「啊，這樣可不行。」

「為什麼不？」羅渽民有些懶得與他繼續一來以往，回過身從化妝包裡翻出了遮瑕膏。李帝努抓住空隙睜開眼，還沒來得及開口又被叫他往上看。李帝努皮膚不差，就是晨間新聞要早起，他從下顎邊緣的小痘和黑眼圈就能看出這人前一晚究竟折騰到幾點。羅渽民將海綿折成銳角輕輕點在眼下，薄薄鋪上一層膚色遮瑕再用透明蜜粉定妝。

「這樣胃會不好。」李帝努不放棄地在他用海綿沾著霜狀遮瑕時語重心長地說。羅渽民在心裡翻了個白眼，露出服務業用笑容再度指了指天花板。

「我這樣二十幾年了......，好，剩下眉毛了。」言下之意是你配合點，羅渽民想，偏偏今天趕時間又話多。李帝努在他埋頭掏眉筆時也轉身取過包包開始翻找，直到被羅渽民拍了幾下手臂才肯好好再將臉抬起來。

「渽民今天好沒耐性。」那人竟還敢委屈巴巴地說。羅渽民哭笑不得，邊用無名指抵著他的顴骨輕輕沿著眉毛輪廓劃出線條。「延遲的話我們兩個都得遭殃，你說我還能多有耐性。」

「啊，是這樣。」李帝努突然笑了出來，本來盯著地板的雙眼突然向他看了過來。「......那我們是命運共同體了。」

羅渽民打了個冷顫，手中動作暫停一秒。

李帝努跟他同年，前年考進S台，本來在午間的兒童節目當主持人，後來就被拔擢到了晨間新聞跟一群中年人一起討論當日熱議話題。以這個年齡來說是求之不得的晉升，這人卻又意外地沒什麼架子。羅渽民任職的美容室跟S台簽了約，李帝努還在當小朋友們的Jeno哥哥時就是到美容室來做妝髮，當時他也才剛入職沒多久，美容室主任也大發慈悲把李帝努這打理起來相當輕鬆的客戶分派給他。

照理來說晨間時段要在棚內打理的話都會另外簽資深的造型師，偏偏他就指定跟他堪堪算是同期進美容室的羅渽民來幫他弄造型。羅渽民兢兢業業地跟著前輩一起跑了幾次，除了李帝努之外也負責了幾個較為年輕的女主播。或許是同樣年齡層的關係，工作上也沒什麼要處處留意的怪僻，特約造型師就也順順地做了半年多。

......主要還是幫李帝努造型的時候壓力最大，他坐在走廊上漫不經心地看棚內的轉播螢幕，手裡捏著軟掉的熏肉三明治。40分鐘前硬是把保鮮膜的三明治塞進他手裡像個孩子一樣執意要他收下的人，現下一臉嚴肅地坐在主播台前專注聆聽著前輩主播的分析，不時點頭附議，低下頭不過半秒鐘，又看向鏡頭後方的滾動提詞機，專注地要造成是在凝視著鏡頭此方的錯覺。

羅渽民拆開透明薄膜，一口咬下沒有溫度的麵包；李帝努眼角的痣被他遮得很乾淨，他幾乎可以聽見可惜的怨嘆。

是個友善的人，羅渽民想，三明治味道也不錯。

但他一點也不想扯上更多的關係。

李帝努有他的kakao帳號，顯而易見地他們之間應當維持良好的雇傭關係。那人很少傳訊息過來，偶爾聯繫他時總用一種明明很有禮貌，卻又讓他覺得過於熟絡的語氣，他想或許是那人喜歡親暱地喊人，渽民哪，喊著好像他們認識了5、6年。沒錯，他們是同歲，但不代表他就要跟職場上認識的人發展出什麼親密的友誼。李帝努傳訊息說臉頰上長了面皰，問他有沒有快速處理又不留疤的方法，語氣可憐兮兮的他幾乎都可以看見那張漂亮的臉拉聳下來。羅渽民忍住了直接貼給他網路偏方的衝動，讓他去藥局買指定軟膏，說這款消得快，然後不要熬夜不要吃油炸食品。

隔天見面的時候李帝努左頰上的面皰還沒全消下去，白淨的臉皮上紅紅一粒突起，李帝努看見他就扁起嘴。「......渽民為什麼不回我？」李帝努在羅渽民給他重新敷上一層藥膏，又貼上人工皮的時候輕輕地問。

羅渽民不回答，也不願去看那雙眼睛。他知道那是指他的一串叮嚀之後那頭丟來的一句晚安，偏偏就是這個讓他心生厭煩。羅渽民用手指蓋上遮瑕時故意在那痘上施力按了下，那雙平常都溫溫地笑著的眼睛瞬間用力眨起。

「痛嗎？」他假意問著。

李帝努也不喊痛，只是抓住他的手。

拇指按在脈搏上，不知是誰的心跳。

羅渽民把咖啡啜完，冰塊都已融化成水，稀釋後的美式也不能說是淡得沒有味道。或說是平均回來了，他漫不經心地想，中和過的咖啡不再苦澀，卻也就只是那樣；他喜歡的是在舌尖餘味還殘存許久的，而非轉頭就會遺忘。

那天之後李帝努總是變著方法給他塞早餐，羅渽民沒有拒絕，他並不是那麼偏執地要折磨自己胃袋的人，硬要說的話只是出於沒有時間，與懶。但也並不能算欣然接受吧，他想，接受好意的反面就是加諸負擔，對他來說是有些困難的事。

這天李帝努在晨間新聞之外下午還有個棒球場的轉播行程，助理導播問他要不要一起吃個午飯，反正本來就得搭電視台的車過去。他想說好，那人卻冷不防從後面探頭，笑著跟導播說我跟渽民先約好了中午時間呢。

「......明明就沒有。」羅渽民在助理導播不在意地揮揮手離去之後才轉身向他。

李帝努笑了笑。

「可是你沒有反駁。」

他是沒有。李帝努的示好並沒有給他帶來任何不快，或許問題出在這裡。

「去樓下咖啡廳好嗎？」李帝努問，他不置可否。跟他齊高的背影脫下了外套，襯衫背上還有著汗涔涔的痕跡。明明已經入冬了，氣溫卻一點也沒要下降的趨勢，羅渽民也把夾克拎在手上，一邊覺得穿著t恤牛仔褲走在一身正裝的人旁邊有些說不出的彆扭感。

「渽民要吃什麼？我去點吧。」佔了一個雙人桌後李帝努問，他本想說不了，轉念又跟他說好。「你把手機拿出來記著，」羅渽民努了努嘴，抬起頭對站在桌邊的人微笑，「餐點要鯷魚義大利麵，再一杯冰美式，加冰不加水，另外再追加4個shot。」

李帝努聽著就看向他皺眉，「可是你早上已經喝過一杯了。」

「那有什麼問題嗎？」他聳著肩問。李帝努沒有再試圖反駁他，只是嘟囔著知道了就要去點餐。羅渽民把手機掏出來，放桌上按開解鎖，不是很認真地點開sns滑了一圈，站在櫃檯前點餐的李帝努背脊挺得很直，笑著向打單人員點點頭，像是那種教養良好的小少爺，他有些無聊地想，連將零錢一枚枚從錢包裡掏出放在銀色錢盤上的姿勢都那麼從容。那人在等待發票的同時回過頭來，發現他的視線時只是又微微一笑。

試探的邊陲，羅渽民想，他意識到了，那麼就不可能再原封不動地放回。

李帝努端著飲料走回桌邊時他以單手撐著下顎，手指擋在嘴唇前方看不清完整的表情。李帝努將兩杯飲料放上桌，冰美式和熱紅茶，如果在這一秒鐘將兩隻手交握，或許會被迥異的溫度給嚇一跳。

羅渽民停止了臆想，從桌前抬起頭來。

「餐點要等等。」李帝努溫和地笑著，將透明的塑膠杯推到他面前。羅渽民伸手從托盤裡拿過吸管，漫不經心地拆著包裝袋，一邊看向桌子對面的人。

「你真是個怪人。」羅渽民說。

「啊。」李帝努笑了起來。「我很少聽到這種評價。」

「這樣嗎，」他點點頭，將視線射向他。「我還是覺得你很怪，不然不會這樣明明無所要求，又像是別有用心。」

李帝努瞬間露出微妙的神情，隨即又有些無奈。

「因為渽民好像對什麼都沒興趣的樣子，讓我覺得很傷腦筋。」李帝努將他手裡的吸管接過來拆開，再遞回給他。「我想讓你喜歡上我。」

「然後呢？」他下意識問。

李帝努像是被他的問題逗樂，皺著鼻子笑了起來。他伸出手來，將羅渽民的手指抓在手裡。起先只是一點點，然後勾起他的指尖，直到抓得牢牢穩固。他看向他，或許是露出了茫然的表情，李帝努收起了笑臉，換上了誠懇的表情，就像是坐在主播台前的SOP。

「然後，等你喜歡上我，」李帝努說，「我們可以一起去做很多事情。」

開心的事，他補充。

2.

狗屁倒灶開心的事，羅渽民在心裡咒罵。他站在球場外頭，從口袋裡摸出一包菸。紫色的包裝盒，李東赫落在他床頭的涼菸，一股嗆人又甜美的藍莓味。

他們是週五見面的朋友，friends with benefits，李東赫神經兮兮地說，經歷整晚的纏綿後嗓子啞得可以。羅渽民沒有對他多縱容，僅僅是讓他在床單上留下了氣味，下次見面時仍然對他的香水嫌棄得要命。菸草葉與蜂蜜，檀香還有鳶尾，以及玫瑰的尾調；太悶了，他埋在他的頸間嗅聞，李東赫伏在床上，在他衝撞時將臉埋進柔軟的枕頭，又仰起頸子發出貓叫，來回擺著頭在床單上蹭著，像是動物摩挲腺體留下氣味。

以炮友來說存在感太強烈了，羅渽民毫不留情地評價，不過他也不是那麼涇渭分明的人。李東赫在他的床邊抽菸，他就湊過去分了一支。明天是週一，李東赫吐了口氣，他在煙霧裡不在乎地說噢，所以呢？

所以你又要去幫你的小主播化妝，不如早點睡。

......呀李楷燦，他聽了就有些掛不住笑。

好了不要那樣叫我，李東赫笑著縮進被子裡。

李東赫聽羅渽民提起李帝努時自有一套說法，他想泡你吧，那樣言之鑿鑿地用小熊眼睛盯著他笑。羅渽民沒有承認也不反駁，他覺得李帝努在本質上又比那樣的行為定義多了一些些，卻又是他無法理清頭緒的東西。他厭煩於說不清楚的狀態，李東赫哼著聲幾乎幸災樂禍地說，你只是討厭事情超出自己掌控而已。

羅渽民抽完了一支菸，又被叫回去準備。他跟另外兩個年輕的助理站在一起，聽他們聊著似懂非懂的人事話題，一邊又看向坐在貴賓席上的李帝努。那人換下了西裝，改穿上棒球外套，深棕色的頭髮在陽光下閃閃發亮，瞬間變成大學生模樣。很難說這樣的李帝努有誰會不喜歡，羅渽民煩躁地想。他想撥電話給李東赫，又不想在這個狀況下聽見那個蜜一樣的聲音咯咯發笑。

李帝努眯著眼睛，往人群裡四處張望，幾秒後才轉向這裡。看見羅渽民的瞬間像是鬆了口氣。他站在原地，心裡的厭煩感像是氣球一樣慢慢膨脹，好像再有人隨便戳一下就會爆破。李帝努在工作人員的協助下往這裡走來，不管怎麼說身高還是很顯眼的，直到站在他的面前時那人還是翹著薄薄的嘴唇，卻又不肯先開口說話。

他抽出一張衛生紙在他臉上點按，又用梳子撥開黏在額頭上的瀏海。「幾點結束？」他問。李帝努沒有聽清，就將臉湊得近了些，被他點著額頭按回原先的距離。

「我說，幾點結束？我想下班了。」羅渽民懶得掩飾暴躁，又翻出護唇膏叫他自己塗。李帝努接過軟管護唇膏，擠在食指上塗在乾燥的下唇抿了抿。「其實差不多了，你要是累了可以到裡面坐，」李帝努小心翼翼地說，「我的車停在電視台，等下送你回去。」說完又盯著他觀察表情。

羅渽民幾乎想要嗤笑出聲。「那倒不必，我朋友在附近，說要來接我。」他編派了一個小小的謊言，打算晚點傳訊息給李東赫，互助合作應該也要算在此時。李帝努也沒露出失望的表情，只是點點頭說他知道了。

「那我先下班啦。」羅渽民把紙巾塞回口袋，要轉身離開時李帝努卻又擋在他的面前。「渽民可以認真考慮一下。」那人歪著頭說。

「考慮什麼？」

「試試看喜歡我。」

又來了，羅渽民克制住想翻白眼的衝動，又擺上商業用笑容。「我很喜歡你啊，不過再多就不必了。」

「真是傷心。」李帝努說。

那倒是聽不出來，他腹誹。

李東赫開著他的SUV來，亮眼的藍色在車陣一眼就能看見。羅渽民跳上副駕駛座，車內播放著Queen的精選集，自從李東赫抓著他去看那部電影之後就中毒似地聽著Queen，迷戀逝去的事物是這個人最大的毛病。李東赫看了他一眼，手指扣在方向盤上，還跟著音樂哼著歌詞。

Who dares to love forever

Oh, when love must die?

羅渽民打了個顫，把空調轉得小了些。他們回到他家，隨便煮了清湯麵條，然後攤在沙發上看殭屍影集。李東赫問他今天怎麼了，躺在他的腳上伸手去碰下顎。羅渽民抓下他的手，索性從頭跟他說了。李東赫安靜聽著，不時點點頭，螢幕裡頭的槍戰吵得要命乾脆就按了靜音。

「我就說他在泡你。」李東赫聽完笑著作了結論。

「我就不明白幹嘛找我。」羅渽民煩躁地揉著李東赫的頸子，手勁大了些那人就哀哀慘叫。

「他說你對什麼都沒興趣，那不是看得很正確嗎。」李東赫躲了躲，翻過身仰著看他。「你該試試他的提議。」

「你在把我往別人那裡推嗎？楷燦好薄情啊。」羅渽民裝作傷心的聲音說。李東赫笑了出來，往他的大腿重重拍了下。

「說真的，李帝努不行嗎？跟他一起或者跟我廝混有什麼差別？」

「他好像是很真心的那種人。」羅渽民想了想說，「要是弄哭他，我好像會很愧疚。」

「啊，我就沒關係。」李東赫故作埋怨地推了他一把。羅渽民沒理他，又繼續說，「而且好歹算是職場關係，一個弄不好挺尷尬的。」

這倒是，李東赫點點頭。他沒有留下來過夜，僅僅在離去時墊起腳尖親親羅渽民的鬢角。你該長大了，李東赫說得輕巧，很難辨識其中認真多少玩笑多少。羅渽民沒有將他抓回來，用懲罰的方式在床上折磨，只是站在門邊看那個小小的身影走入電梯。他知道他們總會結束這樣的關係，倒不是可惜，羅渽民想，而是他們都害怕改變。

他倒回沙發上，索然無味地看完影集，又把手機拿出來檢查訊息。李帝努的名字夾在未讀視窗的列表中間，他回完了一圈才點進去。

六個小時前的訊息，李帝努問，明天下班要不要去看電影。

羅渽民想了想，把回覆發了過去。

翌日清晨羅渽民發現自己也有了黑眼圈。他提早來到休息室，李帝努已經在那了，聽見他開門就回過頭來。

「早安。」羅渽民先說。他讓李帝努抬起臉，每一天的習慣動作，卻在那人乖順地閉起眼睛時有些走神。李帝努閉著眼，一邊比劃著桌面。「我昨天把你的護唇膏帶走了，回到家才發現。」

「噢，謝謝。」他說，沒有停下手裡的動作。「其實你可以留著，反正這條本來就是拆給你用的。」

「還是放在你那裡比較好。」李帝努笑著說。他注意到那隻手又抓了上來，平時不怎麼在意的此時卻又都覺得太過惹眼。他的動作比平常還要粗魯了些，李帝努便皺起了眉頭，卻還是沒有開口阻止。羅渽民卻忍不住想要微笑，在瞬間突然有了壞念頭。

「我其實沒有很喜歡電影。」羅渽民說，「你知道對我來說開心的事是什麼？」

「是什麼？」李帝努在他停下動作之後就張開了眼睛。

「是做愛。」羅渽民捏住了他的手腕，像是李帝努曾經做過的那樣，又靠得近了些。李帝努反應過來，露出了一個有些難以言喻的表情。

「怎麼，要試試嗎？」羅渽民低聲說，幾乎愉快地看見了日後這個困擾的表情會一再出現，而原因沒有其他；李帝努為難地看著他，他猜他想嘆氣，最後只是喃喃地說，這個可以下班再聊。

他說好。

3.

他很熟悉李帝努的臉，身體卻相當陌生。脫下衣服的模樣與其說跟想像中差不多或很不一樣，其實他根本沒有想像過。這種感覺很奇怪，明明沒有想像過，卻又能在手指觸上去的瞬間一點也不茫然地找到正確的方式。

像是第六感，或者某種動物本能。羅渽民漫不經心地想。李帝努仰躺在明亮的房間裡，額頭鼻梁佈著薄汗。平常覺得很討厭的這種容易出汗的體質，不知道為什麼在此時顯得有些可愛。羅渽民將他的大腿分開拉到了胸前，讓脆弱的部分都露出來。當他用兩三隻手指將入口翻攪得濕潤又柔軟時，李帝努從喉頭不斷發出動物般的嗚咽。

上午十一點，羅渽民緩緩地將陰莖抵上入口，一邊恍惚地想很久沒有在這種時間做愛。

李帝努很會發出那種濕漉漉的聲音，被他碰上身體時敏感得很，羅渽民故意用指甲去刮他的乳尖，那人就一抽一抽地彈起。

在日光充足的狀況下做的好處是一切都看得很清楚，沒有昏暗不清的模糊地帶，也沒有暗影可以藏起任何一瞬間的表情。羅渽民將硬器頂進去，李帝努大概是第一次，又或者是久不經使用，緊得讓一切進行都困難得很。他耐性地在裡頭等，用手指撫慰垂在他們之間疲軟的陰莖，直到李帝努的呼吸又從痛苦變得黏膩。

羅渽民親親他的鼻尖，往更深的地方頂弄，李帝努用牙齒咬著薄唇，他便伸出手指卡在唇齒之間。那雙嘴唇常年乾澀，死皮戳在指腹扎得可以，唯有他將唇膏敷上去的時候會變得柔軟。李帝努一張嘴就要發出聲音，漂亮的臉露出自己都不可置信的表情。羅渽民忍不住要笑，他湊過去讓嘴唇相貼，才後知後覺地發現那是他們之間的第一個吻。

李帝努掐著他的肩膀，每一次撞入都從鼻間哼出聲音，大腿夾上來又被他拉住腳踝分開。以成年男性來說來得有些纖細的小腿和漂亮的腳踝，羅渽民想，很可惜的是坐在主播台後面沒有人看得到。包括被碰觸的時候會露出這樣子迷茫的表情，以及這種聲音。

羅渽民輕輕地笑出了聲音，拇指按著膝窩開始抽插，李帝努仰起上帝打造的修長脖子，呻吟從薄唇中溢出，帶著一點哭腔的求饒全被當作舒服的胡言亂語。幾次重重的頂入之後李帝努抓住了陰莖，在他的注視下斷斷續續地射了出來。

羅渽民裸著身靠在床頭，將涼菸塞進嘴裡，還沒點火就看李帝努露出笑意，他故意瞪大了雙眼看他。「笑什麼？」他問，李帝努彎過身往地上撈西裝隨便脫下的西裝外套，從內袋掏出打火機幫他點上。不是便利商店買的塑膠打火機，而是沉沉的金屬款式。

「都說抽涼菸會陽痿，我看倒是謠言。」李帝努說，又笑得更深了些。羅渽民愣了愣，才從鼻間哼笑出聲，不小心就咬破了爆珠。藍莓的香氣和薄荷涼意一下子都衝進鼻腔，他又吸了一口，故意朝著李帝努的臉呼出一口煙。

那人皺起了眉，倒像是有些不習慣。

「這聞起來好甜，」李帝努說，「是什麼味道？」

「你自己試試？」他要再拿一支給他就被阻止，手指伸過來從唇間搶過了他正叼著的菸。

「我試一口就好。」李帝努說，在一次吞吐之後就將涼菸還給他。

「不喜歡？」羅渽民挑著眉問，李帝努想了想搖頭。

「也沒有，只是戒一陣子了。」

「那麼試過了之後感覺如何？」他試探地問，李帝努揚起一邊眉毛，像是遲疑地猜想他在問的究竟是涼菸或者跟他做愛。

「......太甜了。」與他料想得差不多，李帝努避重就輕地說。

他們沖了個澡，到客廳打開Netflix。「你不是想看電影？」羅渽民把遙控器交給他，又從冰箱拿出兩罐啤酒。李帝努挑了半天，最後卻選了烹飪節目。

「你這是餓了嗎？」他有些好笑地問，李帝努理直氣壯地點頭，說消耗了體力就想吃點東西。羅渽民從櫃櫥裡找出兩包拉麵丟下鍋，又拿出兩顆雞蛋一起煮。

李帝努在旁邊安靜地等，麵煮好之後他直接把鍋子端到客廳，兩個人就著鍋邊分食，一邊看螢幕裡頭的印度人往咖哩鍋裡加入數十種香料粉末。吃完了李帝努就自覺地把鍋盤拿到水槽洗，他站在旁邊看，覺得一切很有趣。李帝努穿著他的衣服，頭髮還沾有水氣貼在額際，比平常精神地向後梳起的造型又再柔軟了一些。他走過去撥開蓋住了眉流的瀏海，讓英氣的眉眼完整露了出來。

他們換了個節目，是美國女歌手的紀錄片，已逝的歌手第一次在媒體上侃侃而談，彼時他們都不知道她會那麼迅速地隕落。「我挺喜歡她的歌的。」李帝努有些遺憾地說。

「我也是。」羅渽民點頭。

他們迅速地開始交織關係，上過一次床之後一切就變得容易了起來，Netflix and chill，李東赫丟下一句評論在kakao視窗裡，羅渽民聳了聳肩沒有回覆。李帝努仍然努力不懈地約他出外活動，羅渽民遂在週五的晚上將他幹得精疲力竭，一邊附在他耳邊愉快地說外出很好，但我不覺得你隔天還爬得起來。

當然羅渽民也不，他攬著他的腰睡得很沉，醒來之後李帝努會可憐兮兮地說他餓了，要羅渽民做飯給他吃。

做得最多的是雞蛋拌飯，淋一點薄鹽醬油。畢竟他還是很懶，羅渽民想，唯一可慶幸的是李帝努連這樣簡單的一碗飯都吃得很香。

他們又在他家的沙發上看了幾部片，李帝努挑了部德國電影，影展片，他眨著眼想自己大概會輕易走神睡著。他們關上電燈，在黑暗中模擬電影院的氛圍。李帝努靠著沙發坐在地板上，那張側臉過於專注，羅渽民想，他不知道這個人面無表情的時候會顯得冷漠。說起來他也不知道李帝努近視，直到他在某一次過夜的隔天戴上眼鏡。啊，還好主播平常不戴這個，羅渽民打趣地說，戴上眼鏡又顯得太老實了，平常的精英感蕩然無存。

李帝努在被他看著過久之後不太自在地轉過來看他，電影安靜得很，因此他們之間連呼吸聲都顯得很巨大。他湊過去要跟他接吻，李帝努卻轉頭躲開。

你很不專心，李帝努悄聲說，他乾脆把他拖上沙發，將他拉到大腿上面對自己跨坐。在黑暗中做愛的好處則是觸覺和聽覺被無限放大，李帝努緩緩坐上他的陰莖，溫暖的通道將他一點點吞進去，他將拇指按在顫抖的大腿上，李帝努的額頭貼著他的，張開嘴大口喘氣。他摸上他的後腰窩，只要輕輕劃過就能引起連串的顫慄。

這包括在帝努的開心的事的清單上嗎？他輕啃著著李帝努的耳垂，帶著一點笑意問。李帝努抽了口氣，伏在他肩膀接受自下而上的頂弄。......我不知道、李帝努說，可是就只是跟渽民一起，好像做什麼都很開心。

啊，是這樣，他翻身將人壓在沙發上，在堵住嘴唇的同時插入到最深。他喜歡抓住那人的腳踝，一根根親吻腳趾，或者扳開那雙意外柔韌的腿，口交的時候從會陰舔到囊袋；李帝努隱忍的表情和被逼上高潮的表情都充分滿足他的征服欲，流著生理眼淚被操射的時候更甚，羅渽民會用指尖摩弄剛射精的陰莖，看渾身通紅敏感的人在外在刺激下痙攣著扭動身軀。

李帝努在性事後格外纏人，大概是出於無意識的撒嬌。我餓了，我想吃那個，李帝努會皺著鼻子支使他，像個孩子一樣任性得理直氣壯，掛在羅渽民身上看他煎雞蛋。

太容易了，羅渽民有時候想，好像一開始就是這樣。

4.

李帝努偶爾會帶著紅腫的眼睛來到電視台。

換季性過敏嗎？他在上妝時問，那人笑了笑說不是，招手讓他湊過耳朵來。羅渽民照做，覺得這樣的李帝努竟有一絲可愛。李帝努說，是我的貓。

啊，他恍然地點頭。你對貓過敏，然後養貓。

李帝努也鄭重其事地點了點頭。羅渽民將他拉回來，用粉底遮他略略泛紅的眼瞼。真是任性，他說，偏要去喜歡那些對自己不好的東西。

那也沒辦法，李帝努閉著眼說，就是喜歡上了嘛。

噢，是這樣，羅渽民不帶情緒地應聲。有些事情戳破了就沒意思，他將海綿折起又張開，在眼下肌膚拍散了粉底，那處的皮膚很薄，透著青色的血管，他想說你該早點睡，卻又不想置喙。李帝努在他幾乎要走神的時候抓住了他的手腕。

今天一起吃午餐，李帝努帶著鼻音說話時都很像央求，羅渽民說好。他在李帝努坐上主播台之後踏出了走廊，到後陽台抽一支菸。他從口袋裡翻出打火機，李帝努某次塞他這的，說反正自己沒在用了。他想問那為什麼又要隨身攜帶呢，卻又不想再隨便打開一個匣。羅渽民靠在欄杆上吐出一口煙氣，在冬日中顯得更加冷清，他想像著李帝努聞到他身上的菸味時皺起眉頭的模樣，半是好笑地咬扁了濾嘴。

比起癮頭更像是某種儀式，他想，更像癮頭的是冰美式咖啡，以及在工作場合以外跟李帝努碰面的時候。他喜歡在做得汁水淋漓的時候湊過去啃上豐潤的下唇，手掌嵌在膝彎裏頭將那雙筆直而蒼白的腿打開。帝努開心嗎？喜歡這樣嗎？他會這樣子纏人地問。

李帝努沒有回答，任他在漂亮的鎖骨留下痕跡。反正穿上襯衫就看不見了，那人會眯著眼笑，毫不在意地說就算要用化妝遮掉，那也是渽民要替我煩惱的，不是嗎？

過於將信任交在他手中了，羅渽民有些煩躁地想。他終究是不信邪的人，用鞋後跟踩熄了菸蒂才回到溫暖而乾燥的室內。

還有十五分鐘。

李帝努的黑色房車停在門口，他打開副駕駛座，裡頭的人已經換成了便服。羅渽民才上車他就想幫他拉上安全帶，像個做足了準備面對第一次約會的大學男生。

「你想吃什麼？」李帝努問。

「沒有想法。」他隨口回答，「不是帝努約的嗎，那應該要想好要吃什麼才對。」

「啊，怎麼這樣子。」李帝努瞠著眼睛發出愕然的嘆聲，羅渽民縮著脖子大笑，駕駛座上的人伸手過來捏了捏他的後頸，倒像是有些放過的意思。

「想吃熱的。」他在適應了那人手掌的溫度後自然地丟出了答案。他們往城西開，去吃一間老字號的蔘雞湯飯；羅渽民坐在對面，李帝努轉身點餐的模樣也很像剛出社會的傻小子，換下正裝的同時也把瀏海撥下來擋住太清楚的眉眼。他盯著他，很容易就看見那顆落在右眼角旁的淚痣。

「你有什麼綽號嗎？暱稱？」李帝努撐著端正的下顎，從那一頭迎上了視線。他想了想，也學著支起下顎，像是中間有一片無形的鏡子。

「小時候吧，大家都叫我娜娜。」

「現在呢？」

「現在比較沒有人敢這樣叫，都是叫名字。」

「啊，那我也要這樣叫。」

羅渽民翹起嘴角。

「你可以在某些時候這樣叫，倒是沒有關係，雖然我更喜歡你直接喊我名字。」

「為什麼？」

「因為帶著尾音聽起來很像撒嬌。」

李帝努又露出了難以理解的表情，這個表情只持續了短短幾秒，就乾脆低下頭來把臉埋進湯飯的碗裡，只有兩隻紅通通的耳朵敗露了跡象。羅渽民撐著頸子，幾乎愉快地笑了出聲。

既定行程般地在飯後驅車至他的公寓，羅渽民按著密碼鎖，心不在焉地盤算。一進了門乖乖跟在身後的人卻急急地將臉埋進他的頸後，濕熱的吐息打在柔軟的皮膚上令他爬起一片雞皮疙瘩。李帝努太暖和了，陷在擁抱裡時羅渽民想，好像會將他身上的什麼也一起融化，變成自己都不認識的樣子。

他轉過身去，將李帝努按在門板上狠狠地啃那張唇，直到呼吸都變得渾沌。李帝努在綿長的親吻過後長長地呼了口氣，忍不住又笑起來略略舔過濕漉漉的下唇。

渽民哪，就那樣笑著，用扁扁的聲音喊他，好像聖誕節的薄荷糖粒。他想將他含進嘴裡，直到化成辛辣又甜膩的液體。

但或許，或許不是此刻。在那之前他應該有事要說。

他稍微退開距離，微笑著問他要不要看電影。李帝努愣了愣，說好，然後徑自打開vod挑了部十幾年前的佳節愛情電影。羅渽民站在沙發後頭，看那顆栗子般的腦袋專心致志地按著設定，假裝沒發現絲毫賭氣的成分隱含在裡頭。他攀上沙發，靠在李帝努的腿上看有些褪色的畫面和依然鮮活的劇情；許多手段沒有老去，翻著速寫本的訊息和搖滾金曲，李帝努的手指落在他的頸間，被他拉下放在唇邊。他知道只要湊在那人的耳邊說出All I want for Christmas is you就是這一秒鐘的最正解，卻偏偏將腦袋貼在結實的腿上默不作聲。

被他抓在手裡的指尖逸脫出來，在他肩膀上隨著音樂敲出節拍，他翻過身去看他的臉，從黑暗中，試圖在下顎和顴骨的線條之間尋找蹤跡。李帝努輕笑出聲，說你好像真的不能專心看完一部電影。

其實我說了謊，他突然冒出了句。

哪個部分？

做愛是開心的事情的部分。

是那樣嗎，李帝努皺起了眉頭，看向他的一眼太過迅速，他看不出那裡頭又是什麼情緒。他去摸他的膝蓋骨，隨即被伸手壓住。李帝努說，我時常搞不清楚你說出來的話都是什麼意圖。

他想，好像非得有什麼意圖，連笑出聲音都顯得輕佻。李帝努推開他坐了起來，把抱枕抓在懷裡，靠在沙發上注視著他。

電影播到了尾聲，女歌手唱著The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside，他坐在黑暗中回應著李帝努的目光；他從那人的眼裡得到了一些不解，卻又沒有想要辯解的話語，直到音樂停下，黑暗的室內又陷入了沉寂。李帝努先受不了，轉身去抓矮几上的遙控器，卻被他捉著手肘拉了回來。你有什麼求之而不可得的東西嗎？他問。

李帝努從他的眼睛裡尋找著，你想說什麼，他幾乎從聲音裡聽出一些挫敗。

我有，羅渽民說。

是什麼，李帝努問。

是我弟弟。

你呢？他問著的時候靠得很近，彷彿可以數清李帝努一根根濃密的睫毛。你明明知道我的是什麼，李帝努回答得很輕。

他靠過去抓住他的肩膀，在濕潤的嘴唇上印下一個以平均值來說算得上溫柔的吻。李帝努掙扎著推開他，從地板上撈起自己的外套。我也說了謊，他聽見他說。

哪個部分？

跟你在一起就都很開心的部分。

他恍然地啊了一聲。

羅渽民站在陽台上抽菸，手機放在地板上開著擴音。李東赫從那頭說了些什麼，模糊地跟著菸草的氣味消失在空氣中。

「你能不能不要每次都拿你弟當擋箭牌啊，羅渽民？你真是個爛人。」李東赫聽上去難得有些氣惱，「你聽見沒有？」

「我聽到了，我也愛你。」他敷衍地說，又像是想起什麼一樣往那頭喊李東赫的名字。「你抽的菸是哪個牌子的？我怎麼都買不到一樣的味道。」

李東赫罵了句髒話就掛掉電話。

可是我試過了嘛，羅渽民扁扁嘴，把沒來得及的辯解吞了回去，邊從菸盒裡敲出了最後一根細長的涼菸。點起菸時羅渽民有些遲鈍地想，可是他還不想把打火機還給他；或許應該要更坦白一些，他明明試圖將那些攤平了，卻還是搞不清楚開始的途徑。

或許再試一次。

5.

少年踩過遍地乾淨的積雪，就留下一串歪曲的足跡。

弟弟從後方追來，哥、渽民哥，那樣喊著他讓他停下。他想不起來究竟為什麼那天自己沒有在教室外等他放學，徑自走到半途弟弟才追了上來，委屈地拉著他的手臂搖晃。

你在生氣嗎？不要生氣啦。

我沒有。他說，一邊將冷空氣吸入肺裡。

十三四歲的少年將手塞進他的大衣口袋，手裡捏著一大把散雪，他被凍得一個激靈，還沒顰起臉來弟弟就露出了心虛的表情。他沒有喝斥，只是抓出那隻細細的手腕，將一掌心的雪細細拍落在地上。

冷嗎？

冷。

那就不要這麼做啦。

可是我想讓哥感覺我感覺到的冷。

那樣說著的少年將眼睛眯成兩條細細的線，笑起來露出漂亮的門牙。像是某種嚙齒類動物，以致於他想起他的時候始終都覺得是個孩子。弟弟任他牽著手，慢慢走回有地熱的家裡，說不上誰的手比誰的要更冰涼一些。

然後過了幾年，弟弟就放開了他的手。他站在門口，看小情侶用身體擋住牽在一起的手，挑起眉毛幾秒鐘才笑了起來。手套放你包裡了，他抱著手臂說，又問吃過晚餐才回來嗎？

弟弟點頭，下顎都藏在了圍巾裡頭，才揚起了得意的微笑。我們要去看電影，弟弟用變聲期剛過的沙啞嗓音說。

Nothing lasts forever.

他在黑暗中揉掉漢堡包裝，黑胡椒醬汁的味道與起司混在一起。平日下午的影廳十分冷清，紙袋發出的窸窣聲在空曠中格外清晰，隔著三排的男人回過頭瞟了他一眼，他面無表情地將視線定在巨大的投影幕上。

男人說，不要再見面了吧；女人轉過來看他，特寫鏡頭下鼻翼邊微微抽動了下。她說好，緩緩低下頭。

她的睫毛是乾燥的。

下個鏡頭是冬季的海。

羅渽民在影廳的燈光亮起前離場，狹長的走道瀰漫著可能是爆米花過於甜膩的氣味，他突然想念起薄荷的涼意。情緒作祟罷了，他站在影廳出口，將摺角的票根揉掉，和速食店紙袋一起丟進大垃圾桶裡。走出戶外時天色已經全然暗下來了，冬季的太陽好像格外珍貴，他從口袋裡摸出手機，朝大洋對面的人發出訊息。

提早跟你說聖誕快樂，新年回來嗎？

新年不回來了，或許等舊曆年假，弟弟的訊息小心地說。他琢磨著言下之意，又回覆道，要趕論文的話就在那邊過也沒關係。要多吃一些，注意保暖，他在訊息的最後叮囑。

弟弟說好。

於是他在暖氣開放的室內，手指柔軟地捧起李帝努的下顎，小心地勾勒眉毛的輪廓。那人閉著雙眼，像隻溫順而信任的狗兒，將厚實的爪交在他的手中。對不起，羅渽民說，他在周遭嘈嚷得最浮動時靠近他，讓話語只能傳進他的耳裡。

李帝努沒有睜開眼睛，甚至沒有張開嘴唇，只是搖了搖頭。他放下眉筆，從口袋裡找出護唇膏塞進他的手中。

這次真的自己收著吧，他說完笑了笑，說要去樓下買杯咖啡，卻在出了門以後往反方向拐。走過空調開放的長廊，他推開盡頭的那扇門，直到冷風刮過臉頰，羅渽民才想起來大衣還放在休息室內，只穿著高領套頭衫就走出室外。沒幾秒門又被推開，李帝努拿著他的外套過來了，交在他手裡就又要回去。他下意識拉住他的手腕，視線相碰時又是一愣。李帝努無奈地笑了起來，說我該去上工了，回頭見吧。

羅渽民怎麼也想不出自己在那一秒鐘究竟會是什麼表情。

晨間新聞開始的五分鐘後他傳了訊息給他，坐在樓下的咖啡廳點了冰美式，店員照著他的要求困惑地復述，再次確認是否真的要額外添加4個shot。羅渽民微笑，扯開嘴唇露出了上排牙齒，說：沒有錯喔，就是這樣。

他將雙手往外套口袋裡伸，重量落在右邊口袋，冰冷的金屬觸感。用拇指捏著打火機的邊緣慢慢摩挲，可以摸出不明顯的磨損痕跡。他終究沒有去找那個牌子的香菸，甚至沒有在丟掉空殼後去買一包新的。只是膩了，羅渽民想，總有一天他會捐棄這些東西。

李帝努在下班後回覆了他的訊息，他說好，可是得晚一點。店員將續杯飲料送到桌邊時他又揚起笑容道謝，像是某種習慣動作。當他面無表情的時候嘴角是向下垂的，而李帝努的則是一直向上勾起。他總是想不起為什麼會答應那個荒誕的提議，像是走到了道路的盡頭，只能左轉或右彎。

那人走進哪裡總是成功引起一串注目，他就坐在位子裡看李帝努張望著，最後對上視線，又對他溫溫地笑著走了過來。

「下班了。」他抬起頭來，李帝努垂下視線，算是應了聲。「要喝點什麼嗎？」他又問，李帝努搖了搖頭，在他面前坐下。

「你又喝冰的。」用那種略帶責備的語氣說。

羅渽民沒忍住笑了出來，接收到了訝異的表情，還是對著李帝努伸出手。對方看了看，遲疑地伸出手來疊在上頭。

「你的手是暖的。」羅渽民說。

「那是因為我從室內過來，」李帝努不明顯地噘起嘴，「而且我沒有在零度的日子喝冰美式。」

是你太冷了，他聽出言下之意，卻又不肯放開。

「我弟弟，我有說過我弟弟嗎？」

「嗯。」

「他會說，他要我也感覺這份冷。」羅渽民說，「可是我不想要那樣。像這樣握著手的時候，我想要的是可以一起變得溫暖。」

你懂嗎？他問。

李帝努點頭，他沒有抽出放在他手中的手，用另一邊的手從口袋裡掏出一個金屬小盒推到他面前。羅渽民遲疑地看了看，又看向他問：「這是什麼？」

李帝努說：「是薄荷糖。」

他翻看了下，才開始拆塑膠包裝。李帝努看著他倒出一粒晶瑩的糖錠，放上舌尖後鼻腔沁來一股混著甜的辣意。羅渽民眨了眨眼，傾著身子問他：「你也要嗎？」

李帝努拉住他，將他抓過來輕輕吻了兩秒。

「跟我想像得不太一樣。」李帝努也低聲說。「我以為它會一樣的甜。」

「沒關係，」他笑了起來，「我覺得還湊合。」

那樣就夠了。

晚間新聞的最後，氣象主播說差不多是今晚就會迎來今年的第一場雪。羅渽民關上冰箱，那人還窩在沙發上切著選台。沒有菜了，吃披薩好不好，他問。李帝努扭過頭來問，現在才叫是不是要等很久。

他說至少40分鐘。

李帝努從沙發上走過來，進門時套上的拖鞋被他踢在旁邊，就那樣穿著薄薄的襪子踏在地板上。渽民哪，他喊他的聲音總像是悶著笑意，他問他怎麼了，得到一個碰著鼻尖的親暱擁抱。過來這裡，李帝努沒有意識地撒起嬌的時候最讓人無法招架，他任他拉著到了窗邊，往下一看，街上都亮起了燈景。

聖誕節恰巧剩下一周。

他們用披薩跟碳酸飲料填飽了肚皮，開啟了空調之後空氣都變得乾燥，毛衣霹靂啪啦地起靜電，李帝努轉個身就要被電一下，嚷嚷著幾乎要崩潰。他笑著脫掉他的毛衣，故意去碰通紅的耳朵。李帝努在他俯下身親吻鎖骨的時候抓住他的後頸，努力仰起頸子讓嘴唇貼在一起。他觸碰他，用手指畫過腹上的凹陷，舀起溫熱的液體。

流淌奶與蜜之地。

清晨他們一同出門，雪悄悄在夜晚落下，太陽出來就浸濕了門前磚道。李帝努的圍巾被他打到鼻子下方，只差沒整個人給埋起來，就露出那雙會笑的眼睛。李帝努笑著說，要無法呼吸了。

那樣很好，羅渽民說，你需要的時候可以從我這裡得到氧氣。

啊，是這樣，李帝努故作恍然地說，那就先寄放在你這裡。

羅渽民笑起來，將他的手背拉過來，用嘴唇碰了兩下。

永久存放也沒有問題。

 


End file.
